Con la Muerte en los talones
by Miss Dandelion
Summary: ¿Qué debes hacer cuando tienes a tu cargo a una problemática estrella del rock? ¿Cómo encajar estar enamorado de ella? -"Púdrete Edward, me tienes harta"-. Solo podría responderte Edward Cullen.


**Summary:** ¿Qué debes hacer cuando tienes a tu cargo a una joven y problemática estrella del rock? ¿Cómo debes encajar el estar enamorado de ella? -"_Púdrete Edward, me tienes harta".- _Solo el pobre Edward Cullen puede darte la respuesta. / EdxBella. M porlenguaje y posible lemmon.

**Bienvenidos a este fic, mi nombre es Miss Dandelion y espero que realmente les guste. Dejen reviews por favor, es mi primera historia, como diría Rachel en Glee: ****-"Soy ****como Campanilla, ¡NECESITO APLAUSOS PARA VIVIR!".**

**Los personajes son enteramente de la bendita Stephanie y yo solo me dedico a alterarlos un poco. ¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: She´s a difficult damn girl.**_

-Edward… creo que no podemos esperarla mucho más.

-Sólo cinco minutos Carlisle, en serio, no tardará- casi rogué a mi padre.

Él simplemente suspiró suavemente en resignación, aunque yo sabía que estaba bastante impaciente. Llevábamos encerrados en el estudio de grabación con todo el equipo de sonido y los integrantes del grupo casi una hora; cosa que no era extraña, mas el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse ligeramente.

Observé a Emmet y Jasper, jugando a guerras de pulgares con verdadero entusiasmo, junto con Seth siendo un atento árbitro y haciendo de mediador para una "lucha limpia".

Quise reírme y no pude, pues probablemente Carlisle enfocaría sus oscuros ojos color mieles sobre mí y me haría sentir culpable por hacernos perder el tiempo a todos. Pero no pude evitarlo.

Efectivamente, me miró con suspicacia y, antes de darme cuenta, las llaves de mi Volvo cayeron sonoramente entre mis manos a la vez que mi cara reflejaba la pregunta de mi mente aún no formulada.

-Ve a por ella, por favor- farfulló Carlisle sentándose en una butaca cercana- y no tardes más de la cuenta- asentí y salí a paso ligero por la puerta para ir hasta el garaje.

Poco después, conducía por las calles de Nueva York a todo lo que el tráfico me permitía, ya a punto de llegar a mi destino: el apartamento de la mayor cantante de rock de la década… y la más polémica, por supuesto.

Isabella Swan –prefiriendo ser llamada _Bella-_ poseía una belleza que dejaba por los suelos a su apelativo y la tierna e inmadura edad de veinte años correteando por sus venas y contagiando todas sus temerarias ideas. En los últimos dos años, sus hermosos ojos chocolates habían divisado medio mundo en su gira; su pelo había cambiado de color cinco veces para sustituir su color caoba habitual, llevándolo ahora de un artificial y llamativo naranja; y había sido noticia, para bien o para mal, en innumerables ocasiones.

Pues, por desgracia y como cualquiera con su mismo oficio, ella había mantenido una estrecha relación con el alcohol y rozado las drogas. Aún estaba agradecido de haberla conocido por aquel entonces y de haber usado toda mi influencia y autocontrol para rescatarla de sus propios demonios, sin saber todavía muy bien cómo.

Yo de hecho no pintaba nada en todo aquel revoltijo de conflictos que era la vida de Bella. Antes de chocarme con ella –de forma literal- era Edward Cullen, el abogado hijo menor de Carlisle Cullen, poseedor de la exitosa firma de discos "Dandelion". Todo cambió la noche en que, recién llegado a mi apartamento, recibí la llamada de mi alterado padre, rogando por ayuda urgente y dándome la dirección de un hospital en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Allí, mi corta existencia de 23 años dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados al atropellar en carrera por uno de los pasillos a la joven Isabella de dieciocho, intentado escurrirse del lugar buscando como un animal acorralado la salida, sin llegar demasiado lejos cuando Carlisle, con los ojos como platos, cruzó una esquina y nos encontró a ambos en el suelo.

La expresión que su magullado rostro adornaba en aquel instante me torturó durante semanas. Aquella preciosa y escuálida muchacha fue encontrada por el cabeza de mi familia en mitad de una carretera, brutalmente golpeada y con la ropa hecha simples jirones, aunque con increíble suerte no había sido violada pese a los signos del intento.

Llegué a su calle y aparqué mi auto con cuidado a un par de cuadras de su portal, subiendo por las escaleras para ahorrarme tiempo. Llamé con cuidado a su puerta en el cuarto piso, tocando el timbre tres veces más y finalmente abriéndola con la llave que ella "escondía" bajo una planta cercana.

No era un buen lugar donde ocultar su llave pero me permitió ingresar a una desordenada sala pintada de granate oscuro, no parándome demasiado a ver el caos de revistas y discos hasta posicionarme frente a su habitación al final del pasillo y entrar en ella.

Frente a mí, una ebria Bella veía un programa de zapping en la televisión recostada en su cama, fumando y con una botella grande de cerveza sostenida en una de sus pálidas y frágiles manos. Giró su cabeza hacia mí, vestida con una enorme camiseta de color gris sucio con un mensaje que no pude leer y el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros, bostezando medio ida.

-¿Qué mierdas haces en mi habitación Ed? Nadie te ha invitado, ¿no? ¿O yo sí?- preguntó muy confundida, dándole un largo trago a la bebida pese a ser las diez de la mañana- ¿Quieres un poquitín?- ofreció, con una sonrisilla descarada en sus blanquísimos dientes, gateando en el colchón hasta mi cuerpo y dándome un ajustado abrazo, notando todos sus atributos de joven mujer casi colapsando allí mismo- ¿Vamos a darnos los _buenos días_?- rió en mi oreja, suspirando.

Sí, yo quería darle unos _muy buenos días, _pero un caballeroso y responsable manager no hace esas cosas, ¿verdad?

* * *

**¿Reviews, tomatazos, cartas de amenaza? Todo al botoncito verde de abajo.**


End file.
